Things to do at Walmart
by Mafizzle-lee-izzle
Summary: The DP trio is bored out of their minds, so what do they do to fix that? Create a Things to do at Wall-Mart list. First story, no flames please.
1. List

**A/N: I plan on making different chapters with the DP trio doing each of these things at Wall-Mart... just letting you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and this list was created by _Oak Leaf Ninja_.**

**1. List**

1. Set all the alarm clocks in Housewares to go off at 5-minute intervals.

2. Make a trail of tomato juice on the floor leading to the rest rooms.

3. Walk up to an employee and tell him/her in an official tone,  
>" 'Code 3' in housewares"... and see what happens.<p>

4. Go the Service Desk and ask to put a bag of M&M's on lay away.

5. Move a 'CAUTION - WET FLOOR' sign to a carpeted area.

6. Set up a tent in the camping department and tell other shoppers you'll invite them in if they'll bring pillows from the bedding department.

7. When a clerk asks if they can help you, begin to cry and ask,  
>"Why can't you people just leave me alone?"<p>

8. Look right into the security camera & use it as a mirror, and pick your nose.

9. While handling guns in the hunting department, ask the clerk if he knows where the anti - depressants are.

10. Dart around the store suspiciously loudly humming the "Mission Impossible" theme.

11. In the auto department, practice your "Madonna look"

12. Hide in a clothing rack and when people browse through,  
>say "PICK ME!" "PICK ME!"<p>

13. When an announcement comes over the loud speaker, assume the fetal position and scream..  
>"NO! NO! It's those voices again!"<p>

14. Go into a fitting room and shut the door and wait a while and then yell, very loudly, "There is no toilet paper in here!

15. Grab a lot of bouncy balls and throw them down the aisle, shouting "Go, Pikachu, Go!"


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and this list was created by **_**Oak Leaf Ninja**_**.**

Prologue

"…so…bored…" Sam pointed out, AGAIN, laying her head back on Danny's bean-bag.

Danny looked up at her, "Announcing it over and over and over again isn't going to help our problem."

"What are we going to do? We have the whole break ahead of us and here we are, doing nothing if sitting doesn't count." Tucker said, pulling out his PDA and checking over their schedule again.

"Well, we can't go to my house because my parents won't let Danny inside…" Sam replied.

"And we can't go to our favorite movie theature anymore…" Danny added.

"We could…hang out at the Nasty Burger," Tuck added suggestively.

"Not hungry," Danny and Sam let out in unison.

"You guys wanna come with me to the store? My mom gave me a grocery list," Danny said, pulling out a notepad with neat handwriting on it.

"That's it!" Sam exclaimed, causing the boys to jump. "We can create a list of stuff to do at Wall-Mart!"

Danny quirked an eyebrow at the excited Sam. "Umm… I already have one," Danny said holding up the notepad.

"Not that, silly," Sam replied, grabbing the notepad and throwing it over her shoulder. "You guys have to give me some credit, I can be pretty fun when I put my mind to it."

Danny and Tucker gave each other a look that clearly said 'Uh, oh'. They looked back at their hyper friend, "So, uh, what do you purpose we do?" Danny asked nervously. Sam ran to Danny's desk and grabbed a pen and piece of paper, laying them down in front of her friends.

"Okay, this is what we'll do…"


	3. Set all the alarm clocks in Housewares

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and the list was created by **_**Oak Leaf Ninja**_**.**

1. Set all the alarm clocks in Housewares to go off at 5-minute intervals.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked through the front entrance of Wall-Mart. A piece of paper in Sam's hand.

"What's the first thing on the list?" Danny asked, his eyes drifting to Sam who had an evil smile etched on her face. She looked at the list and began reading the first thing on it.

"Set all the alarm clocks in Housewares to go off at 5-minute intervals." She read.

"This is gonna be good," Tucker said mischievously, rubbing his hands together.

"Alright," Danny replied, "where's the Housewares aisle?"

"This way," Sam replied leading them through different aisles and crowds of people. When they finally reached Housewares, they noticed it was empty except for two or three other people looking at clocks. That would make things easier.

"Okay," Sam began, "You and Tucker start on that side, I'll start on this one."

"Or," Danny replied, "I could just do this." His eyes began to glow green and so did all of the example alarm clocks, thankfully no one noticed besides Tucker and Sam. Danny's eyes began to fade back into their normal blue. **(A/N Remember at the end of Boxed up Fury when Danny moved the broom to the box ghost without touching it and it was glowing green? Well, that's where I'm coming from here)**

"There all done," Danny said coolly.

"Well, we should get out of here before they go off." Sam suggested.

They left the aisle, but didn't go too far away so they would be able to hear it and see everyone's reaction.

_5 minutes later…_

**BRIIIIINNNG!**

The alarms finally went off and the trio had to cover their ears 'cause it was so loud! They noticed everyone around there start freaking out. A few people actually screamed and ran away from the noise.

After a while the noise finally stopped abruptly. The trio uncovered their ears and looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

**Please review! ;)**


	4. Make a Trail of Tomato Juice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and the list was created by _Warrioroftheseventhstar_****.**

2. Make a trail of tomato juice on the floor leading to the rest rooms.

Danny grinned widely as they walked away from all the commotion and asked, "What's next on the list, Sam?"

Sam smiled and read from her list, "Make a trail of tomato juice on the floor leading to the restrooms," she recited. "I'll make a trail to the girl's bathroom, Tuck, you make a trail to the boy's. And Danny, you get the tomato juice."

Danny nodded and started towards the next aisle. He came back in no time with his arms full of cans of tomato juice. "I better go pay for these first," he said quickly. Sam handed him a wad of cash before replying, "We'll be here."

After about five minutes or so of waiting Danny returned with the cans, except now they were in Wall-Mart bags. Danny handed Sam the extra bills and handed them the tomato juice. "I'll be here," Danny said, leaning against a shelf.

Sam grabbed one bag of tomato juice and Tucker grabbed the other, both of them walking to the restrooms. Sam started making her trail, slowly edging toward the girl's bathroom while pouring the tomato juice on the floor. Tuck started shortly after.

Once they finally finished, they took a step back to admire their work. Just then a man walked out of the men's room and slipped on the red stuff covering the floor, he looked confused for a moment. Then he saw what he had slipped on and screamed like a girl.

Sam and Tucker ran back to Danny so they wouldn't be caught. When they were sure the coast was clear, they began laughing like madmen, including Danny.

**Please review and tell me what you think! :-)**


	5. Walk up to an Employee and Tell HimHer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and the list was created by _Warrioroftheseventhstar_****.**

3. Walk up to an Employee and Tell Him/Her in an Official Tone, " 'Code 3' in Housewares" …and see what happens.

Tucker wiped a tear from his face, just getting over his laughter. "What's next on the list Sam?" he asked, looking at his best friend. Sam took the folded piece of paper out of her pocket and read the next thing on her list.

"Walk up to an employee and tell him/her in an official tone, " 'Code 3' in Housewares" …and see what happens," she read aloud.

"So who's gonna do it?" Tucker asked, him and Sam's eyes immediately drifting to Danny.

Danny noticed the pair of eyes on him and looked at his two friends. "Why do I have to do it?" Danny whined.

"You haven't done anything yet!" Sam exclaimed.

"I set the clocks," Danny defended.

"That doesn't count," Tucker put in.

Danny groaned, "Fine…"

"Now, all we need to do is find an employee…" Sam said, scanning the store for a worker.

"There!" Sam exclaimed and pointed at a large man with a Wall-Mart cap and blue shirt.

Danny took a deep breath, "Alright…" he said as he started walking towards the large man. But stopped abruptly and started walking back.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Umm… what was I supposed to say again?" He replied sheepishly.

Sam rolled her eyes and repeated, "Code 3 in Housewares."

"Right, got it," Danny said as he started walking to the employee again. When he reached the large man he cleared his throat to get the employee's attention.

The employee turned around and Danny saw his nametag. Pete.

"Can I help you?" Pete asked, looking down at Danny.

Danny worked up the most official tone he could then replied, " 'Code 3' in Housewares."

Pete visably groaned before walking into what looked like a closet and coming out with a mop, reluctantly dragging them to the houseware aisle. Danny gaped at the employee for a little while before grinning and turning back to Sam and Tucker who were rolling on the floor laughing.

**Again, please review! **


	6. Go the Service Desk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and the list was created by _warrioroftheseventhstar_****.**

4. Go to the Service Desk and ask to put a bag of M&M's on lay away.

"What's next on the list?" Tucker asked looking at Sam expectantly. She reached into her pocket, but found that there was nothing there. "Where's the list?" she asked, beginning to panic. Then she heard Danny clear his throat next to her, she looked at him to see he was holding the list up to his face.

"Go to the Service Desk and ask to put a bag of M&M's on lay away." He recited.

"Wha…give me that!" Sam exclaimed trying to grab the list from Danny.

"Only if you do this one." He replied. She thought for a moment then slumped in defeat. "Fine…"

"To the candy section!" Tucker announced before speeding toward the candy aisle. Sam rolled her eyes before following Tucker, along with Danny.

"Can I have it back now?" She asked Danny.

"Nope. I'll give it back when you're done." Sam's groan was interrupted when Tucker came back with a bag of M&M's.

"I got it," Tucker said happily.

"No duh," Danny replied.

Sam grabbed the bag from Tucker and started walking towards the Service Desk, then she noticed Danny and Tucker weren't moving. She tuned around.

"Are you guys coming or what?" The boys looked at each other before walking with Sam. When they reached the desk the guys sat down on a bench not too far away. Sam looked at them expectantly, but the only reaction she got was Danny shooing her on.

When Sam approached the desk she set the bag down on the counter and addressed the employee, "I'd like to put this on pay away."

The employee blinked at her before responding, "O…kay…"

She heard Danny and Tuck smirk from the bench.

"Zip code?" the lady asked. 'Uh, oh, didn't think this far through.'

"Umm…0000…0." She replied.

Danny and Tucker couldn't contain their laughter anymore.

The lady at the desk didn't seem to notice though. "…that's not a valid zip code-"

"FINE BE THAT WAY!" Sam exclaimed before stomping off, pretending to be mad.

Danny and Tucker were practically in tears by now. People who walked by noticed the two teenagers laughing uncontrollably and shot them weird looks.

**Please review! **


	7. Move a 'CAUTION  WET FLOOR' sign

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and the list was created by _Warrioroftheseventhstar_****.**

5. Move a 'CAUTION - WET FLOOR' sign to a carpeted area.

After Danny and Tuck finally got over their laughing, they went to catch up with Sam. They found her looking around the store for… something. "What're you looking for?" Danny asked.

She looked up. "Well, while you guys were laughing your heads off, I was looking for wet floor sign."

"Umm…why?" Tuck asked.

Sam took out the list Danny gave back to her (or rather, she took back while he was ROFLing) and read the next thing it said on there, "Move a 'CAUTION-WET FLOOR' sign to a carpeted area."

"You haven't found one yet?"

"Nope."

Danny remembered the closet Pete went in and came out with a mop. "Hey, I think I might know where they are."

Once they approached the closet Danny opened the door. "Oh, man," he said sadly, "there isn't anything in here except some pie-so mogado signs."

Sam froze. "Don't you mean Piso Mojado?"

"Yeah…that."

Sam bumped him in the head with her hand. "Ow, what was that for?" Danny asked, rubbing his head.

"Piso Mojado is Spanish for wet floor," she explained, "you are so clueless sometimes."

"AM NOT!" Danny exclaimed.

"Come on, lovebirds, lets just grab the signs." Tucker said walking in the closet.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" they replied in unison.

"Denial." Tucker replied in a singsong voice, grabbing two signs and handing one to Danny.

"Let's just get this over with." Sam said grabbing a sign.

They walked out of the closet and stopped on a carpeted area near the front of the store.

"Alright, let's spread out." Sam said, followed by each of them putting their signs down on separate sides of the carpeted area.

They sat down on a bench to the side and watched to see what the costumers reactions would be. After a while they notices people eyeing the signs suspiciously, then a curious five-year-old began touching the carpet to see if it was wet. She clearly didn't find that it was wet so she frowned and walked away. The trio giggled as they continued to watch the strange behavior of the costumers against the sign.

**Review! :D**


	8. Set up a Tent in the Camping Department

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and the list was created by **_**Warrioroftheseventhstar**_**.**

6. Set up a tent in the camping department and tell other shoppers you'll invite them in if they'll bring pillows from the bedding department.

After the trio got bored of watching shoppers look at the signs they decided to move on to the next part of the list.

"Set up a tent in the camping department and tell other shoppers you'll invite them in if they'll bring pillows from the bedding department," Sam read. That got the boys excited.

"Yes!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Umm…how do you make a tent?" Danny asked.

"I guess we'll figure it out," Sam replied, walking to the camping department, with Danny and Tucker not far behind.

When they reached the camping department Danny immediately grabbed the biggest, nicest, most complicated looking tent there.

"No, Danny," Sam told him acting as if he were a six-year-old caught about to do something bad, "There's a tent that's already set up over there," she said, pointing to a rather small tent on the shelf. Danny frowned, but put the tent back.

Sam pulled the tent off the shelf and put it in the middle of the aisle.

"Me first!" Tucker squealed, climbing into the tent.

Sam rolled her eyes and imitated Tucker, "Me next!"

Danny climbed in after Sam to be squished against the far end of the tent. "Hey!" he exclaimed.

The trio started to yell at each other and tell each other to move until someone held up the entrance. All three were quiet when they noticed it was an employee. Then, Danny remembered the task at hand.

"We'll invite you in if you bring pillows from the bedding department." Danny said to the employee.

The employee grabbed them by the shirt and dragged the trio out of the tent. He put the tent back on the shelf before addressing the teens, "I don't want to see you in this area again, got it?"

The teens nodded frantically and got as far away from the camping department as possible.

"Well, that sucked," Tucker said sadly.

"Don't worry, we still have a lot of ground to cover," Sam reassured, gesturing to her list.


	9. Why Can't You People Just Leave Me Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and the list was created by **_**Warrioroftheseventhstar**_**.**

7. When a clerk asks if they can help you, begin to cry and ask,  
>"Why can't you people just leave me alone?"<span>

"Okay, what are we doing next, Sam?" Danny asked, eyeing the list.

"When a clerk asks if they can help you, begin to cry and ask, 'Why can't you people just leave me alone?' " Sam recited.

"That's all yours," the boys said in unison.

"Wha…why me?" Sam stuttered.

"That one was clearly meant for a girl to do," Danny explained.

"But, it would be funnier if it were a guy," Sam said in a singsong voice. Danny thought for a moment before saying, "Yeah, I guess you're right," he looked at Tucker, "Dude, it's your turn."

Tucker looked surprised for a moment before exclaiming, "What? No! I refuse!"

"Tucker…" Sam said in that singsong voice again. Tucker folded his arm and looked away.

"I'll give you this," she said, holding up a hundred dollar bill.

Tucker looked at the bill in her hand, "Deal," he said, grabbing the bill and rubbing it on his cheak.

"Alright, we should go to the electronics section and look at some computer cables and whatnot. That's where they're more likely to ask if we need help," Danny suggested. Sam nodded in agreement, then started dragging Tucker to the computer cables.

Once they finally got there, Danny looked around to make sure no one was listening in before whispering to his friends, "Just pretend you're looking for something specific, then when the clerk asks, Tuck, you know what to do." Tucker nodded and the three friends began to look at computer cables. It wasn't long before a clerk walked into the aisle.

Danny cleared his throat to warn Tucker. "May I help you?" the clerk asked, looking between us. Tuck huffed loudly, getting the clerk's attention. He huffed again, his lip quivering. It took everything Danny and Sam had not to start laughing right then and there. Tucker began to cry, lip still quivering.

"S…Sir?" the clerk stepped toward Tucker a bit more, bad move.

"WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" Tuck exploded, running off.

The clerk gaped at where the African American teen had been a second ago. Then he looked at the other two teens, who just blinked as if they didn't know that kid. The clerk closed his mouth and walked off as if nothing had ever happened.

**Please review, peoples!**


	10. Look Right into the Security Camera

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and the list was created by **_**Warrioroftheseventhstar**_**.**

8. Look right into the security camera & use it as a mirror, and pick your nose.

The trio was just getting over their laughter from Tucker's act.

"Man, that was GOLD," Danny breathed, laughing a little more.

"I KNOW, right?" Tuck laughed, "What's next on the list?"

Sam took the folded list out of her pocket once more and read what was on the next line, "Look right into the security camera & use it as a mirror, and pick your nose," she recited, looking up, "I'll look into it and do my makeup."

"I'll look into the camera and pretend to admire my beard," Danny said.

Tucker looked at him, "Dude, you don't have a beard."

"A GUY CAN DREAM, ALRIGHT!" Danny snapped.

"Alright! Alright," Tucker held his hands up in surrender, "you do that, I'll do the nose picking."

"Sounds like a plan," Sam confirmed before looking at Tucker, "and just because I'm letting you pick your nose NOW, doesn't mean you can do it again."

"Fine, haters."

They moved to the book aisle and looked up at the camera on the ceiling.

Sam took out her make-up and began dabbing it on her face, looking straight into the camera. Danny looked into the camera and began rubbing his cheeks and chin. And Tucker, picked his nose. After a while of doing this the intercom finally came on and announced, "Kids in aisle 11, we're not amused."

Danny smirked and stopped rubbing his face. "Mission well-done then?" he looked at the other two to see they were grinning widely.

"Mission accomplished," Tucker replied.

They moved on to another aisle so people would stop looking at them funny, but that was just a bonus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm thinking about adding another character to the craziness, so feel free to PM me or review what character you want me to add.**

**Examples: Paulina, Vlad, Dash, Skulker, Valerie, etc.**


	11. Ask the Clerk if he Knows Where the Anti

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and the list was created by **_**Warrioroftheseventhstar**_**.**

9. While handling guns in the hunting department, ask the clerk if he knows where the anti - depressants are.

"They can't tell us they weren't amused, WE KNOW THEY WERE!"

"Alright, Danny, we get," Sam said, pulling out the list, "next up: While handling guns in the hunting department, ask the clerk if he knows where the anti-depressants are," she smirked evilly, this one's all mine."

Danny and Tucker looked at each other, obviously disturbed by their friend's sudden change in mood, "Agreed," they said in unison.

Tucker took out his PDA, "And I'll record the whole thing."

Sam smirked again before the trio started making their way to the hunting department.

Once they got there Tuck and Danny hid behind the shelf before pressing the record button. Sam was touching the example guns and pretending to shoot other shoppers (don't worry, they weren't loaded). Finally, after a while of doing this, a clerk came up to her end asked, "May I help you?"

"Yeah," Sam reluctantly put the gun down and turned around so that she was facing the clerk, "do you know where the anti-depressants are?"

The clerk blinked and looked around, as if making sure he was in the hunting department. "We…don't sell those here," he looked at Sam again, clearly disturbed by the teen's intentions.

"Really? You should," she spat before walking around the shelf, where Tucker and Danny were hiding.

"You wanna see it?" Danny asked in a singsong voice.

"You know I do," Sam looked at the screen as Danny replayed the video. She laughed at how much of a curious child she seemed liked, playing with the guns.

"What are you losers up to?" said an all-to-familiar voice behind them. They turned around to see Paulina, snooty as ever.

"None of your bees nest," Sam replied, clenching her fists at the name.

"Oh, just this video we filmed of Sam a moment ago," Tucker replied. Sam sent him a glare, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Really?" Paulina asked, getting an idea, 'Maybe, I could use that video as blackmail! Or I could humiliate her in front of the whole school by showing everyone the video!'

"Can I see it?" Paulina asked, batting her eye lashes.

"Sure," Tucker replied in a trance, handing her the PDA.

"Tucker," Sam snarled.

Paulina pressed the play button, watching the video from the beginning. She saw that they had actually PLANNED to make this, so it probably wouldn't embarrass the goth chick much. She had to suppress a giggle when she saw the clerk's expression. They looked like they had been having so much fun, she didn't have this much fun with Dash, Kwan, and Star… why would these losers be any different? But, then again, Dash, Kwan, and Star weren't her REAL friends; they were just the people she had to get along with because they kept her popular.

She handed the PDA back to Tucker, "Fascinating," she said dully. Then, she turned around and left without saying anything else, leaving the confused trio looking after her.

'Is that what it's like to have real friends?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN This is the longest chapter so far! :D Please review!**


	12. Loudly Hum the Mission Impossible Theme

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and the list was created by **_**Warrioroftheseventhstar**_**.**

**A/N: I'd recommend listening to the Mission Impossible theme while reading this. ;)**

* * *

><p><span>10. Dart around the store suspiciously loudly humming the "Mission Impossible" theme.<span>

"…anyway… what's next on the list?" Danny asked, getting over his confusion.

"Dart around the store suspiciously loudly humming the "Mission Impossible" theme," Sam read.

"Yeah! This is gonna be fun," Tuck just-about screamed.

"Why hum it when I can play it on my phone?" Danny asked, pulling out his iPhone.

"You have the Mission Impossible theme song on your phone?" Sam asked, giving him a pointed look.

"Duh! Who doesn't?" Both Sam and Tucker didn't hesitate to raise their hands. Danny gasped, "I don't know you anymore."

Danny pressed the play button, revealing the suspicious, spy-like music. The trio then started darting around shelves and into different aisles with the music as loud as it can be. Danny was bending down a bit and snapping his head in all directions as if waiting for someone to strike.

The trio would hide behind shelves whenever someone started approaching and even make hand gestures to each other when telling them to stop or keep going. After a while Danny noticed Sam trying to tell him something without giving themselves away. While Danny was distracted, trying to piece together what Sam was saying, he bumped into something, or rather, someone.

Danny quickly turned off the music before looking up at who he bumped into, "Sor-" then he saw who it was.

Vlad looked down at him with an amused smirk. That's when Danny remembered the picture in his jacket he was planning on using as blackmail against Vlad. Well, now would be a good time to use it.

"Uncie Vlad.." Danny said in a singsong voice. 'Uh, oh,' Vlad thought.

Danny pulled the picture of Vlad holding on to a Maddie plushie for dear life out of his jacket pocket and showed it to Vlad. Vlad gaped at it for a moment before exclaiming, "Where did you get that?"

He tried to grab it from Danny, but Danny only pulled the picture back, "Ba pup bup. If you want this baby, you're gonna have to do something for me first. Sam, the list?" Sam reluctantly handed the list to Danny. "You have to do this for it," he said, pointing to something on the piece of paper.

"No! You can keep the picture, I'm not humiliating myself in front of the whole store."

"I'm gonna show it to my mom if you don't."

Vlad seemed to be debating with himself before slumping his shoulders in defeat, "Fine…" He tried grabbing the picture again, but Danny only put it back into his jacket pocket.

"I'll give it to you after you do it."

"Right NOW?"

"No, after we finish the numbers before it, you have to stick with us until we get to that number."

Vlad groaned, 'Way did the butler have to be sick today?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yes! I have officially dragged Vlad into the craziness. Paulina didn't count 'cause she wasn't there for a long time. Thanks Lollypopsandcatswilltakeover for the suggestion. ^-^**


	13. Practice Your Madonna Look

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and the list was created by **_**Warrioroftheseventhstar**_**.**

* * *

><p><span>11. In the auto department, practice your "Madonna look"<span>

"In the auto department, practice your 'Madonna look'," Sam read from her list of craziness, "I don't mind doing this one, I haven't practiced my Madonna look in a while," she finished, flipping her hair.

Vlad groaned, today was going to be a long day.

"And the best part is the auto department is a wide open space that everyone can see," Danny added.

"I'll take pictures!" Tuck announced, pulling out his camera once again.

The trio and the lonely old guy walked into the auto department, where Sam started using metal surfaces as mirrors to practice said "Madonna look". Whenever people would walk by and give the three teens 'looks', Vlad would confirm, "I don't know them."

"Say cheese," Tucker said, holding up his camera. Sam turned toward him and prepared her Madonna look. She put her left hand on her hip and opened her mouth. Then, she spread out the fingers on her right hand and put it next to her face, so it looked like she was gasping.

Tucker took pictures as she continuously changed her pose. The trio and the fruitloop didn't fail to notice the odd stares they were getting. Some of the shoppers even smirked or mocked the goth girl.

After about ten minutes of this Vlad finally groaned, "Hurry up and get this over with."

"Shut up, fruitloop," Danny replied, then he gasped as his ghost sense went off. Danny groaned, "Looks like they broke the lock…again."

"BEWARE, FOR I AM THE ALL POWERFUL BOX GHOST," he heard behind them.

"Ghost!" Someone screamed, followed by more screaming.

Danny chuckled and turned around to face the box ghost, "Hey, Boxy! Care to join us?"

"…what?" the ghost replied, confused.

"You only have to do one thing for me, then I'll let you go, or…" Danny said pulling out the thermos.

The box ghost shrunk away a little at the sight of the cylindrical container of doom.

"FINE, I, THE BOX GHOST, WILL DO WHAT YOU ASK AS LONG AS YOU DO NOT TRAP ME IN YOUR CYLINDRICAL CONTAINER OF DOOM!"

Danny smirked evilly, putting the thermos back on his belt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We now have a new member in the craziness, give it up for THE BOX GHOST! *crickets chirping*. Thanks RomanceOnTheBrain for the suggestion.**


	14. Hide in a Clothing Rack

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and the list was created by **_**Warrioroftheseventhstar**_**.**

* * *

><p>12. Hide in a clothing rack and when people browse through,<br>say "PICK ME!" "PICK ME!"

"What's next on the list, Sam?" Danny asked, looking at her expectantly.

"Hide in a clothing rack and when people browse through say, 'PICK ME! PICK ME!" Sam read. Danny turned to the box ghost who was busy messing with a rubix cube. The box ghost threw it down in frustration when he couldn't solve it. Then he noticed the pair of eyes on him, "WHAT? WHAT ME YOU THINK YOU CAN STARE AT ME, THE BOX GHOST! STOP STARING, IT IS DISTURBING ME."

"Dude, it's time for you to do that thing I asked you to do, remember?" Danny said, looking bored.

"Yes, and I recommend you hurry up and get it over with, if you want to stay out of Walker's jail any longer," Vlad threatened, clearly not wanting to be here. The box ghost shrugged in defeat before following Danny to the clothing section while Vlad, Sam and Tucker hid behind a shelf close by.

Danny pointed to a clothing rack that he thought the most people would approach, which was a rack holding some dresses.

The Box Ghost put himself in between the dresses and made himself invisible. After a while of waiting, a woman in a low-cut red top and jeans started browsing through the dresses. The Box Ghost waited a little longer before becoming visible and screaming, "PICK ME! PICK ME!"

The woman screamed before running off in the opposite direction.

"BEWARE!" The Box Ghost screamed after her. Vlad face-palmed, knowing all they were doing was scaring the shoppers for life. That didn't seem to bother the other three though, who were laughing at the woman who had just run off scared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry these are so short, I'll try to make up for it by making more chapters today. ;)**


	15. NO! NO! It's those voices again!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and the list was created by **_**Warrioroftheseventhstar**_**.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've just been so busy lately. Anyway, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p>13. When an announcement comes over the loud speaker, assume the fetal position and scream...<br>"NO! NO! It's those voices again!"

* * *

><p>"NOW THAT I HAVE DONE WHAT THE GHOST BOY HAS ASKED, I SHALL HAUNT THE POST OFFICE," the Box Ghost screamed, laughing evilly before flying off.<p>

Danny blinked, "I'll get him later," he looked at Sam, "what's next on the list?" Vlad started to sweat; he knew exactly what was coming.

Sam didn't say anything; she just looked at Vlad, a wide smirk planted on her face. Danny smirked as well, "Ready V-Man?"

Vlad growled, obviously not wanting to be in this situation, "Of course, Daniel. I am always prepared for the task at hand."

"Good," he said before walking away with Sam, leaving Tucker and Vlad there alone. Vlad quirked an eyebrow in confusion, "Where are they going off to?"

Tucker smiled evilly before replying simply, "They're going to the intercom."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

The African American teenager held up a camera, "I'm staying here to make sure you do it."

Vlad groaned, 'This better not affect my reputation or else…'

Vlad didn't get to finish when suddenly the speaker came on, "Uhh… I like cereal…a lot," he heard Daniel say from the intercom.

"Yeah! Bring on the Fruit Loops!" Sam replied into the mike. They continued going on about random things such as evil turkeys and beluga whales, but Vlad was too busy rolling on the floor screaming** (A/N: ROFS. XD) **to give a flying fadoodle.

"NO! NO! It's those voices again!" Vlad screamed, curling into a ball and covering his ears with his hands.

Tucker was busy laughing hysterically, recording the whole thing. 'Man, Danny and Sam will love this!'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He deserved it. ;) Please review! Oh, and happy Dannyversary! :D**


	16. There is no toilet paper in here!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and the list was created by **_**Warrioroftheseventhstar**_**.**

* * *

><p><span>14. Go into a fitting room and shut the door and wait a while and then yell, very loudly, "There is no toilet paper in here!"<span>

Danny and Sam approached the hysterical Tucker, wanting to know how it went.

"Where's Vlad?" Danny asked, looking around.

"He left already, he was too ashamed and embarrassed to stay any longer," Tucker said cheerfully.

"Whatever. Did you record it?" Sam asked, eyeing Tucker's camera.

"Of course I did! Do ya wanna see it?"

"What do you think?" Danny asked sarcastically, huddling around the camera with Sam and Tucker.

Tucker played the video and the trio automatically burst into uncontrollable laughter. "How…did you guys…get to…speak into the…intercom anyway?" Tucker asked, interrupting his sentence with laughter every-so-often.

"Well, it's quite a long, tragic, and confusing story actually," Danny replied, looking up at the ceiling in thought.

_Flashback_

"_Hey bro, can we use this?" Danny asked an employee, pointing to the mike._

"_Sure."_

"_Thanks, man."_

_End Flashback_

Danny chuckled, "Classic."

Tucker shook his head before looking at Sam, "What next?"

Sam took the list out of her pocket once again and read what was on the next line aloud, "Go into a fitting room and shut the door and wait a while and then yell, very loudly, 'There is no toilet paper in here!'" She looked up from the paper in her hands, "I call doing this one."

"But you did it last time," Tucker wined.

"Would you rather do it?" Realization seemed to dawn on his face.

"Never mind! It's all yours!" Tucker put his hands up in defeat.

"That's what I thought," Sam said knowingly before walking gracefully to the dressing rooms.

"I get to video tape it this time," Danny said before snatching the camera from Tucker.

"Hey!" Tucker exclaimed, racing after the excited Danny.

Once they reached to girls' dressing rooms, Sam was already closing her door.

Danny held up the camera and started recording. They must've looked like perverts or something, videotaping the girls' dressing rooms, considering all the glares they were getting. But, the two teens acted like nothing was wrong and continued with their business.

Tucker saw a lady in a Wall-Mart uniform walking their way out of the corner of his eye. She was about ready to tell them to leave when another voice made her freeze.

"There is no toilet paper in here!"

The lady looked in the direction of the voice and found that it had come from inside one of the dressing rooms. She face-palmed and murmured something under her breath. Once she looked up again she saw the two teenage boys laughing like maniacs. She also noticed a girl with orange hair tap one of them on the shoulder.

Danny turned around as he felt the sudden pressure on his his shoulder. Jazz was standing there giving him a pointed look.

"What are you up to?" She asked, demanding an explanation.

"Absolutely nothing," he answered, "what are you doing here?"

"Mom and dad sent me here to get groceries," she answered, holding up her shopping list.

Danny raised an eyebrow, "But, mom and dad told ME to get groceries."

Jazz rolled her eyes, "Dad…"

A light bulb suddenly flickered to life above Danny's head, "Hey, Jaaaaaaaazz?"

Jazz raised an eyebrow, "Yeeees?"

"Do you think you can do something for me real fast?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally! Another chapter! Please review!**


	17. Go, Pikachu, Go!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and the list was created by **_**Warrioroftheseventhstar**_**.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! God, I hate writer's block! D:**

* * *

><p><span>15. Grab a lot of bouncy balls and throw them down the aisle shouting, "Go, Pikachu, Go!"<span>

* * *

><p>Lots of begging and puppy dog eyes later; Team Phantom found themselves in the toy section. There was everything from dolls to board games to Pokémon cards. Behind the teens was a shelf full of bouncy balls, which Danny was currently staring at evilly. Jazz looked troubled, but didn't say anything as Danny told everyone the plan.<p>

"Okay, Tucker's going to video tape," he gestured to the camera in his friend's hands, "Sam and I are going to hide behind that shelf pointing and laughing," he pointed to a shelf to their left, "and Jazz is gonna do her thing." He crossed his arms, looking satisfied.

The others nodded in agreement, going to their positions.

Danny and Sam hid behind a shelf, noticing that it was full of glass mugs and other breakable objects. They didn't ponder on that for too long, though; focusing on the red-haired teenager currently grabbing balls from the shelf on the back wall.

Tucker went to the shelf on the other side of Jazz (the one not currently occupied by a couple of giggling lovebirds) and turned his camera on.

Jazz began throwing the bouncy balls down the aisle shouting, "Go, Pikachu, go!" A few of them hitting random customers looking at toys. Jazz saw one of the costumers' she'd hit in the corner of her eye, she seemed to be yelling at a Wal-Mart employee…that can't be good.

Meanwhile, Danny and Sam were laughing hysterically. The laughing abruptly stopped when they heard the sound of glass breaking. Danny looked down and noticed that he had been leaning on the shelf for support…where innocent glass mugs had been seated.

He looked further down and noticed purple glass chards littering the ground around his feet.

"You break it, you buy it," he heard Sam say to his right. Danny looked up at her.

"Hell no! I break it, I slowly and awkwardly walk away," Danny replied, doing as said. But before he could finish his dramatic exit, he was being hauled into the air. He looked at his attacker and saw that it was the same employee that had kicked them out of the camping department. "I have had it with you three!" he shouted and the raven-haired teen noticed Sam and Tucker in the man's other arm.

The scary Wal-Mart guy began dragging them to the exit, literally throwing them out of the large building once he reached his destination.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What I found funny when I was writing this chapter was the fact that I couldn't decide what color to make the glass chards… Anyway, please review!**


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and the list was created by **_**Warrioroftheseventhstar**_

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>

* * *

><p>Tucker, Sam and Danny were currently relaxing in Danny's room watching a replay of the events from earlier that day. The trio would laugh every once in a while; attracting the attention of the raven-haired teen's neighbors.<p>

Suddenly, the phone rang. Danny looked up from his friend's PDA and saw that the home phone was ringing. He got up and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"_Hey man, are you home?"_

It was Ryan; Ryan was the new kid in school. Danny, Sam and Tucker had felt bad for him because he didn't seem to be making any friends; so they had made him feel welcome and before they knew it he was a part of their little group. Not entirely of course, he didn't know Danny's secret and Ryan would never come before Sam or Tucker. Ryan was just a friend who had been through a lot, so Danny had told him that he could talk to them about anything if he was having troubles.

"No dude," Danny replied, "I just picked up my home phone from Burger King."

"_Oh, okay. I'll just call you back later." _He hung up. Danny took the phone away from his ear and looked at it, _'I worry about him…' _he thought.

He put the phone back in its holder and looked back at his friends; who had finished watching the footage for the fifth time and were now sprawled across his room. Danny settled back down in his bean bag chair, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"That was so much fun!" They heard Tucker say.

"And it was all worth it," Sam replied, eyes still closed.

…awkward silence…until Danny broke it, "We're not going to be allowed back there, are we?"

"Nope."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was not planning on adding Ryan into there; I just did it so that I could add that joke in there. :p I just had to… Please review!**


End file.
